Digi-Misfits
by Justice Plus Roxas OC Storys
Summary: There was a lot of things I never knew as a kid. What a Digmon was and how did I get this egg was never on my list of things to ask. That"s not what the story is about. My name is Yuma I happen to be a DigiDestined. I almost quit life but the one and only thing that keeps me going is my friend. We are the Digi-Misfits and no matter what you throw at us we will survive. OC's RP AU


_**Summary:**_

_There was a lot of things I never knew as a kid. What a Digmon was and how did I get this egg was never on my list of things to ask. That"s not what the story is about. My name is Yuma I happen to be a DigiDestined. I almost quit life but the one and only thing that keeps me going is my friend. We are the Digi-Misfits and no matter what you throw at us we will survive. Oh and by the way we will always fight till the end to protect each other. OC's RP AU_

_**Justice:**_ This is NOT A NEW STORY. Its a roleplay I'm doing on face book with my Digimon Group. I will not accept OC and this will be based around our daily life and what would happen if we got digimon.

**Roxas:** Justice you are doing so much on here. Normally I just read story's.

**Justice:** All of my Real Life friends we show up in the RP and no ones real names will be used. This whole chapter but the beginning is based off real life experiences. (Yes my social teach did call me a loner and a suck up when I'm not.) My social (old teacher) dose act like this in real life. Just warning you Mr. Toe Snack if your reading this... GROW UP.

Name: **Yuma**

Age: 16

Birthday: August 9 1997

Digimon(s): Hikari (Patamon[its a male])

Like(s): Candy, Monsters, Hikari, Digimon, Computers, Anime, Wigs

Dislike(s): Parents, Teachers, Dogs, Birds

Discription: Got Patamon when she was 5 and never has really had to battle. Her parents are rude and mean so never stay home for too long. Is good in school but doesn't have friends.

Looks: Dirty Blonde/Brown Hair but likes to wear wigs a lot. Always has a camera on her. Likes to cosplay a lot but normally wears her Pretty Cure 5 School uniform( . ).

_**Yuma(Justice) Prologue:**_

When I was young I didn't know it was not normal untill my friends told me but I knew that once it started I couldn't stop it. Seeing an egg come out of your computer isn't the best way to be introduced to the internet but it was sure freaky. As I grew older I knew it wasn't going to be a easy to live like I did as a kid. I used to run around and play games with Hikari(Patamon) and some of my friends. When we got older they started to join others who thought Hikari was a pillow or stuffy. I knew they where trying to fit in like my mom told me to do but I never could. As I grown older I have lost all of my friends and haven't really tried to make more because now I'm in high school and anyone who is different and doesn't have a "CLICK" gets shamed real easily. I have no friends and so me a Hikari study a lot. When I mean a lot I mean so much that Hikari and I Know Collage math are smarter that our LA and Science teacher. That brings me to now being thrown out of social class cause the teacher called me a loner and a suck up that has too much time on my hands and I Got offended.

"I'm NOT coming back to YOUR class until you learn some manners." I yelling at my social teacher. How dare he say I'm a suck up. I mean really your like 40 or something close to that and you think you can call me a suck up. I get really offended by his class in general. I mean how could I not? You make us do huge booklets, give us no instruction and only help up after 3 people have put up there hands. Hell you even make racist "Jokes"_. Calling a Middle Easterner kid a terrorist _is **NOT** a joke in my could you not be offended by him?

Walking into the office I sit down in my normal seat. I don't even have to tell them why I'm here they know why. Its my stupid socail teacher and they know it. I pull out my phone and go on Skype. I managed to teach Hikari English pretty well so teaching him how to type was real easy.  
Justice: Hey. How you holding up?  
Hikari: OK I guess. Why did you hide me in a locker at the mall?  
Justice: Cause I can't bring you to school and I wanted to go hang out down town today. You know There double lockers are more roomy that my locker at school.  
Hikari: yghurhbrsy  
Justice: ?  
Hikari: I just fell down on the keyboard. I'm fine.  
Justice: OK. I got to go text you later.

"Justice who were you texting? You younger brother?" The secretary asks. I cant tell her the truth. I will jut tell her my cousin. I really like this lady but she is not trust worthy. I mean I would share my day plans with her but never a secret like this.

"Oh. Just my cousin. I have to go pick him up at the mall after school. We are planing on going to a tea shop down town today." I stated confidently. I know that is a good lie I never ever had to stray too far from the truth. We are going to a tea shop and I am picking him up at the mall. I just said it was my cousin not my Best Friend. I just hope he can last a little longer in there. Only 5 minutes left in school.

"Justice it looks like you are going to rip your bottom lip. You can leave it we know you have a place to be and its not like your going to get in to see your assistant principle today." Murmured the secretary. I jumping up i start to run to the back of the school. its funny the back of the school is closer to the mall so most students typically walk from there. Pulling out my phone again I put my head phones on. Its not like anyone's gonna try to talk to me.

I doesn't take me too long to get to the mall. Why would it its not that far if you cross on the bridge across the busy road. I have to get to the locker and get Hikari out of there. I hate locking him up but I'm older and having a stuffed animal in class is not the best idea. I Junior High I was call names cause I brought Hikari to class.

Running in a crowd I bump into this old geasser. "Hey watch it miss!" I quickly apologize to the man at thing moment in time.

_If I was smart I would have remembered his face. Then again I never thought he would become an important part of my world let alone life._

AN: I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS FOR A LONG TIME! Keep this in mind. I will take Ideas for events that take place in the story tho.


End file.
